Rainbow Land
Rainbow Land is a full on single player playlist for Battleblock Theater. The playlist consists of 9 standard levels, 1 final level, 1 secret level, and 3 encore bonus levels. Each level is themed after a certain idea, and has a certain color theme applied to it. The first six (and the secret level) follow the idea of ROY G BIV. (Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, and Violet.) The next three consist of three levels involving Black and Brown; Red and Blue; and White. The final level focuses on the neutral color gray, and combines elements from all previous levels. Each level contains 7 strawberries (of which you must collect 3, but collect more for higher completion ranks.) and a hidden pie. (Which is solely for higher ranks.) Levels Set 1 Raging Red A level focusing on lava blocks that you must hop upon, as well as dodging lasers and homing missiles being fired at you. Obedient Orange This level plays itself, forcing you to be obedient and just let it play out. Yummy Yellow The original concept for this level was to battle enemy Toast. That concept failed in the making. Instead, this level deals with a lot of ladders and spikes as well as close quarters platforming. Set 2 Gooie Green This level is all about a sticky goo block in Battleblock Theater. Bottomless Blue This level is beatable without jumping. If you do so and grab/keep the wings from the beginning, you are able to jump up this really long room, allowing you to reach a secret entrance leading to: Violent Violet This level is a battle royale with enemy cats. You have to go around and hunt a bunch of them down to get to the exit. Secret Level Irate Indigo A reversed version of the Bottomless Blue level. This level focuses on using the wing power-up that you required to get this level. Set 3 Black Bog This level focuses on the water blocks and the ride-able boat. You must use the boats to travel across water and avoid dangerous grenades at the same time. Blue Vs. Red This level is a reference to Red Vs. Blue. It is a symmetrical level, in which one side is blue and the other is red. You go up one side and exit the other side. It was a level that was good on paper, but not so great in action. It is the easiest level of the mix, but was kept in due to its prior inclusion in Gray Game which is an all-around perfect level combining every other level into it. White Wonderland A play on words of Winter Wonderland, this level focuses on the ice block and the cool innovative idea to freeze yourself and ignore the effects of a fan pushing you on ice. Finale Gray Game This is the final level, not including the encore levels. It combines all elements of the previous 10 levels (including the secret level.) in order (Except Blue Vs. Red is implemented at the same time as Blue and Indigo). It is also timed, forcing you to quickly finish it. Gray Game Pt 2 The second part to the final level that plays after you complete the first part. This one implements a sort of boss battle-like idea, except that’s not really possible. Instead, you fight an army of cats off and try to take the strawberries some of them hold. Encore Yurple The encore levels are challenge levels. Normally, they are just timed challenges. I twist it up with my encore levels, but Yurple is just a standard encore level. Its concept is similar to Gray Game, except this time the order is reversed, and for the most part each section applies a new and/or harder concept. Gred Now we start to twist up the challenge concept. Gred is similar to a standard challenge level, except this time you have to use a specific gadget to progress. This specific gadget is the dart gun, which you must use to make platforms so you can climb higher. It also combines the use of the lava block from Raging Red and the goo block from Gooie Green. Blue Orange Blue Orange is my favorite concept here. It is exactly like a regular timed challenge… except you now only get 15 seconds. This forces you to rush through the level, which also combines elements of the previous levels, combining them together. (Red and Green’s concepts, Purple and Yellow’s Concepts, Blue/Indigo and Orange’s Concepts.) Category:Game Design Portfolio 2013 Category:Battleblock Theater